Malvolio
Malvolio was a middleweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a wedge-shaped robot with two spinning hammers on the wedge and spikes in the rear. Malvolio achieved some success in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds of Season 4.0, but losing its first fight in the other two seasons. It was named after the villain in William Shakespeare's'' Twelfth Night. '' Malvolio competed in the first season of ''Robotica ''as well, losing in the trials to Panzer MK1. Team Raybotics also had a lightweight entry named Some Parts. Robot History Season 3.0 Malvolio fought Iron Soldier in its only Season 3.0 appearance. The two robots collided near the center of the BattleBox, and the collision bent Malvolio's spinning hammers. Iron Soldier moved behind Malvolio and Malvolio tried to ram Iron Soldier with its spikes, but one side of its drive was immobile and it only turned. Malvolio managed to hit Iron Soldier after this, but after the hit Malvolio bounced off and went under the spikestrip. At that point the drive gave out and although Malvolio couldn't move, the fight went to the judges, who turned in a 41-4 decision for Iron Soldier. This meant that Malvolio was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Malvolio's first battle this season was against Phoenix. Malvolio spun up and hit Phoenix's Lexan side, shattering it. This impact actually hit directly in the power on/off switch, instantly disabling Phoenix. Malvolio backed up to spin up again and hit Phoenix again, then stopped spinning and drove Phoenix into the spikestrip. At this point, Phoenix tapped out. Malvolio advanced to the next preliminary round where it fought Rock-Hard. Rock-Hard sped across the BattleBox and stopped right in front of Malvolio. Malvolio spun up and hit Rock-Hard twice in the front, on the second hit ramming Rock-Hard into the spikestrip. Malvolio rammed into Rock-Hard again and then stopped spinning, for fear of breaking the weapon. Then Rock-Hard tapped out and Malvolio advanced to the final preliminary round against Fast Forward. At the beginning of the fight, Malvolio spun up and tried to dodge Fast Forward's weapon, hitting the corner of the robot and leaving a hole. Malvolio backed away and spun up again, and got an opportunity to hit Fast Forward's backside, which it took, causing the Lexan armor to explode and sent electronics flying out of the back end. One more hit immobilized Fast Forward and Malvolio was through to the TV rounds. In the first TV round, it met the seeded Bad Attitude. At the beginning of the fight Malvolio tried to spin its weapon, but Bad Attitude met Malvolio in the red square before Malvolio could spin up. Malvolio tried to dodge the ram, but was too late and Bad Attitude caught the rear end of Malvolio, sending it spinning. Bad Attitude hit the side of Malvolio and got under it, driving Malvolio into the killsaws. This hit flipped Malvolio onto its back, and was driven into the killsaws once again by Bad Attitude, and then the pulverizer. Malvolio took a hit in the front of the wedge, and it inverted Malvolio again so it was back on its wheels. Malvolio began to drive aggressively, chasing Bad Attitude with its hammers, but it got moved into the killsaws again. Eventually, Malvolio stopped moving after being rammed by Bad Attitude, and it was counted out. Bad Attitude won by KO at 2:31 and Malvolio was eliminated from the tournament again. Malvolio was repaired in time for the middleweight consolation rumble, and it did well, spinning up and attacking anything that came in its way. Malvolio also drove over and hit a pile of dead robots near the red platform. After taking some damage from Blade Runner and T-Wrex, the fight ended and Malvolio advanced to the middleweight royal rumble along with T-Wrex. At the start of the rumble, Malvolio moved forward for a second or two and got lifted by SABotage. After this, it stopped moving altogether and it was pushed against the spikestrip. Its weapon was still spinning and it managed to hit robots that accidentally drove into it or were pushed into it. In the end, Bad Attitude was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Malvolio lost overall. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, Malvolio had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. Malvolio fought Pokey first during Season 5.0. On the first collision, Malvolio's weapon split apart and the match became a pushing match. Pokey lifted Malvolio on its side numerous times while Malvolio did next to nothing. In the end, the time ran out and Pokey won on a 41-4 judge's decision. This meant that Malvolio was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He'll make this 3 minutes seem longer than an episode of Dharma and Greg. Introducing MALVOLIO!" Trivia *Both of Malvolio's judge decision losses were 41-4 decisions for the other robot. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots armed with spinning hammers Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California